


Давай сегодня прогуляем

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: По мнению Стивена Стрэнджа, Тони Старк слишком мало хочет от жизни. Особенно в свой день рожденья.





	Давай сегодня прогуляем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019.  
> Беты: Luchiana, Famirte

Старк был хуже, чем дождь, который заливал их город вторую неделю. Стивен Стрэндж знал, что дождь, вероятнее всего, рано или поздно перестанет, а вот Старк — вряд ли. Окопался в своём кресле у камина (и когда только успел обзавестись «своим» креслом в его Храме?), вёл изнурительную осаду. В ход шла тяжёлая артиллерия: вежливость и эти его возмутительно выразительные взгляды. 

— Стрэндж, ну пожалуйста.

— Нет. Придумай какой-нибудь другой подарок.

— Ты же сам объяснял: порталы не стоят нашему измерению ни джоуля! Это сущий пустяк!

— Вот именно! Какой-то детский пустяк!

Это почему-то и раздражало — до обиды, не менее детской, чем желание Старка: то, что Старк попросил у него такую малость. 

Тот кротко вздохнул, возвёл взгляд к потолку, выискивая на нём, вероятно, ещё какой-нибудь изощрённый аргумент. Молчал, разумеется, недолго: наставил на него палец, в глазах загорелся огонёк:

— Вот: от этого зависит безопасность нашей планеты!

Стрэндж закатил глаза.

— А это-то почему?

— Потому что если я опоздаю на совещание Мстителей, то не успею раздать всем свои бесценные указания.

— Совещание? В собственный день рожденья?

Тони как-то померк и ещё глубже задвинулся в «своё» кресло. Буркнул оттуда:

— Это… не повод, — и упрямо добавил: — Но без своего подарка я правда никуда не пойду. В конце концов, ты сам спросил, чего я хочу.

Ну да. Спросил. Рассчитывая, что Старк попросит у него уникальный французский трактат о физике порталов, который разве что не расцеловал, когда Стрэндж показал ему в библиотеке невысокий шкаф с книгами тех авторов, которые попытались объяснить магию с точки зрения науки. Или попросит об экскурсии в один из удивительных миров, о которых Стрэндж рассказывал ему, когда их еженедельные — впрочем, уже почти ежедневные — встречи в Храме для обсуждения стратегии планетарной обороны заканчивались, а прощаться ни ему, ни — к его удивлению — Старку отчего-то не хотелось. Или… Да мало ли что самый любопытный на свете человек мог бы попросить у самого могущественного мага Земли! Но Старк захотел этот пустяк. Эту глупость…

С другой стороны, на его памяти Старк впервые — с того самого дня, как отменил со своими Мстителями всё то, что наворотил безумный Танос, — говорил о пустяках и вообще чего-то… хотел. Если подумать, это хороший знак. Определённо хороший знак. 

Стрэндж поднялся из своего кресла, потянулся, разминая кисти рук и готовясь открыть портал.

— Ладно, воля твоя. Рассказывай, где это находится. 

Старк, даже не потрудившись изобразить удивление, с готовностью встал тоже. Вероятнее всего, чтобы удобнее было бурно жестикулировать. 

— Так. Ты вообще в Венеции был?

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Стрэндж.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Я имею в виду — в городе, за пределами какой-нибудь больницы или конференц-отеля.

Стрэндж возмутился:

— Три месяца назад я был в Национальной библиотеке святого Марка! 

Старк прищурился:

— Неужели чтоб полюбоваться с балкона на Гранд-канал, а не шариться по пыльным подземельям?

Стрэндж не удостоил его ответом. Тот манускрипт был ему нужен, чтобы утихомирить древнего морского демона, которому вздумалось вдруг проснуться и высунуть гигантскую рогатую башку прямо посреди Адриатики, чуть не опрокинув круизный лайнер. И времени у него было ровно на то, чтобы прямо из моря открыть портал в подземное хранилище и найти необходимые сведения об этом существе, пытаясь переворачивать старинные страницы так, чтобы не задевать вымокшими до нитки рукавами. Правда, разобравшись с демоном, Стрэндж даже успел подумать, что надо бы иногда просто выбираться на короткие прогулки по разным городам, благо, для этого ему больше не нужны были ни билеты, ни отели, ни повод. 

А на следующий день над Нью-Йорком завис космический бублик.

Тони покачал головой:

— Всё с тобой ясно, мисс Грейнджер. Короче говоря: представь, что стоишь снаружи, на набережной, главный вход в библиотеку прямо перед тобой, а за спиной — канал. Огибаешь торец с правой стороны, а дальше… — Стрэндж прикрыл глаза, представляя маршрут внутренним взором, а Старк всё говорил и говорил, вознамерившись, похоже, в красках расписать ему полгорода. — …Оттуда сворачиваешь направо, будет короткая улочка, там, кстати, кафе, где никогда нет туристов, и пекарня с умопомрачительными бискотти… Ладно: в конце поднимаешься по узкой лестнице, сворачиваешь налево, ныряешь в арку. И оказываешься на этой площади. Всё. Твой внутренний взор не заблудился? Или, может, Пятница скинет тебе координаты?

Стрэндж поднял бровь. Старк примирительно вскинул ладони:

— Виноват, оскорбил твой встроенный джи-пи-эс. В общем, одной стороной площадь выходит на канал, а другой упирается в крошечный сад, и там никогда никого нет, разве что монашки из монастыря по соседству прогуливают латынь. Если и увидят тебя, нисходящего из портала, — что ж, попрактикуются в безусловном принятии чуда. А тот лоток — в центре площади, у фонтана. На колёсиках, с жёлтым тентом. И старик-продавец.

Ну приехали. 

— На колёсиках! Старик! Тони, тебя не посещала мысль, что он мог переехать, разориться, преставиться, в конце концов?

Старк упрямо покачал головой:

— Он стоял на том самом месте, когда мне было пять. И пятнадцать. И сорок. Он вечен. 

Ну-ну, и ещё называет себя убеждённым материалистом. 

Стрэндж отошёл к центру кабинета, острым взмахом руки проделал разрез в ткани пространства и шагнул в растягивающуюся прореху. 

— Сорт называется «Страчателла»! Стра-ча-тел-ла! — пулемётной очередью донеслось ему в спину.

А в лицо наотмашь ударило солнце, то самое, которое покинуло их город. Вот куда оно, значит, сбежало. Что ж, Стрэндж прекрасно его понимал. Золотисто-персиковый свет заливал дворик, превращал острые листья лавра в чешую спящего дракона. Позади него схлопывался портал, и мир, сбросив сиротские лохмотья серого нью-йоркского утра, явил своё королевское одеяние цветов средиземноморского заката.

Выйдя из калитки, Стрэндж оказался на маленькой площади, вымощенной камнями, гладкими, тёмными, лоснящимися, будто плотно уложенные в банке маслины. Лоток с надписью «Gelati» — «Мороженое» — стоял у фонтана, в точности как говорил Старк. Площадь эта, видно, лежала в стороне от туристических троп: несмотря на пик сезона, здесь было всего три человека — темноволосая женщина с древнеримским профилем, мужчина средних лет, похожий на одного его университетского профессора — если бы не бирюзовый пиджак, малиновый шейный платок, ярко-жёлтые брюки и оранжевые ботинки, и сурового вида бритый парень, державший на руках, полностью забитых татуировками, мелкую лохматую собачку. И все они стояли в очереди к старику-мороженщику, без устали крутившемуся за прилавком. Его возраст, правда, Стрэндж не смог определить даже вблизи, когда подошёл и пристроился в конец очереди. Волосы у старика были белые, как тополиный пух, а лицо — без единой морщины, круглое и блестящее, будто начищенная монета.

…Чёрт, он же в Европе, вместо нормальных денег тут евро, а карточного терминала на узком прилавке не наблюдалось. Только коробка с мелочью да листок, убористо исписанный цифрами. И ёмкости с мороженым — десятки сортов, разноцветные, яркие, щедро присыпанные орехами, кокосовой стружкой, марципановыми звёздочками и неизвестно чем ещё.

Детские глупости…

— Prego, signore!* — Старик выжидательно сиял белозубой улыбкой.

— Scusi… — Пока Стрэндж ждал в очереди, он нашарил в памяти пару слов на этой исковерканной латыни. Помахал в воздухе пятидолларовой купюрой: — У меня только доллары… dollari. Problema?

— Нет проблема! Si, cinque dollari, — старик аккуратно вытащил купюру из его пальцев и широко обвёл прилавок с ассортиментом. — Prego!

— Стрейч… 

Запнулся. Хуже заклинаний на древнетибетском, ей-богу.

— Stracciatella, si, si! Eccelente! Divino! — Старик тараторил что-то в высшей степени восклицательное, а сам накладывал шарики крапчатого мороженого в маленький вафельный конус — три, четыре, пять… Стрэндж не понимал, почему эта гора не падает. И не понимал, почему потянулся за бумажником и выложил на прилавок ещё одну пятёрку.

— Duo, per favore.

Гладкие белые шарики с шоколадными прожилками сделаны были, казалось, из мрамора, да и весили соответственно, но на вкус действительно оказались превосходными. Божественными. Ладно, он, пожалуй, готов понять Старка. Вот только как, интересно, открыть обратный портал, когда в каждой руке у тебя по Пизанской башне? 

Стрэндж прошёлся к противоположному краю площади, откуда поблёскивала вода Гранд-канала. Дойдя до края, присел на каменный парапет, ещё тёплый от солнца, — а что ему оставалось? — и принялся обкусывать свою порцию, не отрывая взгляда от города, раскинувшегося перед ним как на ладони. Дворцы, церкви, мостики, лодки, львы, люди, лазурь, золото, алая парча заката.

С тех пор как Стрэндж ступил на порог Камар-Таджа, он видел множество поразительных мест: ирреальную архитектуру зеркального измерения, живые лабиринты тёмных миров, леса из деревьев высотой в милю, цветы размером с планету и планеты размером с цветок. Но всё-таки ничто не впечатляло его так, как смелые творения человеческого ума и рук. Венеция — город-вызов, ветшающий, но всё ещё отчаянно храбрый. Показывающий всему миру яркое лицо и умело прячущий изнанку. 

Может, поэтому Старку так нравится этот город. 

Может, потому, что город этот похож на него самого.

После того как Стрэндж и все остальные вернулись из Камня Души, после того как все немного пришли в себя, Старк устроил вечеринку. Усталый, тихий, символический — но всё же праздник. Стрэндж выпил пару бокалов вина, немного пообщался с Питером, поймав себя на том, что ему приятно его общество. Когда подошёл к Старку попрощаться, тот попросил его быть на базе через неделю, чтобы вместе со Мстителями и Стражами Галактики решить, что делать с Камнями — а заодно и с возможными будущими угрозами. Однако со Старком они встретились той же ночью, когда в полумиле от Храма обвалился жилой дом. Как потом выяснили спасатели, старую пятиэтажку подкосила их битва с Эбони Мо. Когда Стрэндж, разбуженный шумом, наскоро собрался и прибыл на место, Железный человек с небольшой армией разнообразных ботов уже расчищал завалы. Стрэндж заметил погибших, тяжелораненых. Переглянувшись со Старком, отмотал во всём здании время назад, остановил за секунду до взрыва и удерживал, пока Старк эвакуировал всех из квартир. Всё это время думал о том, что снова, как в Гонконге, делает то, что делать, строго говоря, нельзя. Думал о том, что иначе он не может, и если магия однажды предъявит ему счёт, он готов заплатить.

Из здания они выбрались под утро. Когда подбежал бригадир спасателей, бронированный костюм Старка распахнулся, и он вышел из него, пошатываясь. Был босиком и, кажется, в пижаме. А самого Стрэнджа стремительно настигла отдача. Всякий раз, как он активировал Камень Времени, между ним и Камнем будто натягивалась тугая, бесконечно плотная нить, позволяя управлять этой безмерной силой. Когда же Камень снова погружался в сон, нить со звонким щелчком отпускалась, и сознание Стрэнджа разлеталось на ошмётки. Он успел только сказать Старку: «Я сейчас вырублюсь, это нормально, очнусь через пару часов, пожалуйста, только не в больницу», — и перестал быть Стивеном Стрэнджем. Был — бетонной пылью, оседающей в дыхательных путях спасателей, был синим пламенем мигалок, был двадцатипятилетним бригадиром по имени Саймон, который в свои первые сутки на новой работе орал на самого Железного человека: «Всё под контролем! Езжайте домой! Дальше мы сами!» Был кондиционированным воздухом в автомобиле — прохладным, пахнущим кожей, лакированным деревом и немного корицей. Был совершенной структурой по имени Пятница, способной одновременно управлять экзоскелетами спасателей, эскадрильей диагностических дронов, грузовыми судами в другом полушарии, спутниками в небе, сборкой железного легионера номер 154 и доставкой пончиков Дж. Р. Роудсу, полковнику, но не способной убедить одного-единственного человека сбросить скорость на шоссе, чтобы поберечь себя. Был сырым воздухом с залива, горьковатым запахом соли и хвои, частичками гравия у подъезда супергеройской базы, холодными белыми вспышками ламп в длинном коридоре. Был доктором по имени Хелен и её невозмутимым спокойствием. Был тёмной тишиной просторного холла, тёплым светом торшера у мягкого дивана, бокалом виски, был усталостью, постоянной и почти уже незаметной, был тревогой, столь же привычной. Был Тони Старком.

Быть Тони Старком — всё равно что застыть в открытом космосе, с почти пустым баллоном воздуха, стараясь пореже дышать, не позволяя себе ни на мгновение отвести взгляд от бесконечной темноты.

А Стрэндж собирался отказать ему в такой малости… 

От его порции мороженого осталась всего половина, и два рожка уже можно было перехватить одной рукой, не рискуя уронить мраморные шарики на землю. Стрэндж бросил последний взгляд на город и пошёл обратно. Жёлтого лотка на площади уже не было, будто привиделся ему. По углам садика сгущалась тёплая бархатная темнота. Стрэндж осмотрел слегка подтаявшую порцию Тони, откатил её на десять минут назад, к первозданному виду, и затем открыл портал домой.

Старк сидел теперь на его письменном столе, водил пальцами по корешкам зачарованных книг. В другой раз Стрэндж бы непременно возмутился его привычке сидеть на поверхностях, не предназначенных для сидения, и трогать предметы, небезопасные для трогания. Но сейчас почему-то совершенно не хотелось. 

Он подошёл и протянул Старку его порцию:

— С днём рожденья.

Тони взял мороженое, выразительно посмотрел на недоеденный рожок в его руке. Сказал только:

— Ты долго, — и улыбнулся так довольно, будто был чрезвычайно рад этому факту.

Стрэндж, подумав, уселся рядом на стол и захрустел жёстким вафельным рожком. А Старк на своё долгожданное мороженое просто смотрел, и взгляд у него был… Такой взгляд Стрэндж видел у Древней. Когда она, будто застыв вне времени, смотрела, как лавины сползают со склонов гималайских гор, как сражаются послушники в учебном поединке, как опадают листья клёна в саду, как из глиняного носика льётся чай. Как течёт жизнь во всех её проявлениях, и тех, что поражают взор, и тех, что едва заметны глазу.

— Спасибо, — сказал вдруг Старк тихим, совершенно другим голосом. И сам будто сделался другим, каким Стрэндж никогда не видел его ни с соратниками, ни даже с мисс Поттс, но всё чаще видел у себя в кабинете. Где-то в закоулках разума, куда Стрэндж предпочитал не соваться, он называл его такого «своим» Старком. — Я чего так пристал к тебе с этим мороженым… Знаешь, я почему-то вспоминал о нём тогда, до Отмены. Думал: если мы не справимся, если не вернём всех, то я больше никогда не смогу показать кому-нибудь ту площадь, и садик, и старика Умберто. Всё это, и всякие другие вещи тоже, неважные, глупые, непонятно почему не забытые…

Тони встряхнул головой, словно разгоняя непрошенные мысли, и надкусил один из мраморных шариков. Прикрыв глаза, тихо застонал.

— Ну и почему ты отказался пойти со мной? — спросил Стрэндж, легонько пихнув Старка плечом. — Хочешь ведь туда?

Тони, сгорбившись, пожал плечами:

— В Венецию? Да ты бы меня тогда до ночи оттуда не вытащил. Я ж там в последний раз был страшно сказать сколько лет назад — ещё до костюма, ещё до плена… А у меня совещание. Мне нужно согласовать годовой бюджет, проследить, чтобы Кэп Роджерс не поцапался с Кэп Марвел, чтобы Пим не задирал Брюса, чтобы Пит ни во что не ввязался, чтобы… — Тони невесело усмехнулся: — я могу продолжать бесконечно. Да и у тебя наверняка полно дел поважнее, чем сворачивать мне зверушек из шариков.

Стрэндж легко, по-ребячески спрыгнул со стола.

— Все мои дела на сегодня — не заснуть за трактатом крупнейшего северогерманского зануды шестнадцатого века да сварить лапшу на ужин. А твои супергеройские ясли один день как-нибудь справятся. 

Взмахнув рукой, Стрэндж открыл портал прямо на набережную Гранд-канала. Закат над городом разгорелся во всё небо, и мир казался незыблемым, несокрушимым, не нуждающимся в защите. Он повернулся и протянул руку Старку, который глядел в портал широко распахнутыми глазами:

— Тони Старк, мне очень нужно, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.

Тони перевёл взгляд на него. Посмотрел так, будто Стрэндж, нахлобучив остроконечный колпак со звёздами, и вправду скрутил ему из шариков собачку, а та вдруг ожила.

Старк вытащил из кармана смартфон и бросил на стол.

— Пятница, скажи всем, что я сегодня не приду.

— Мне как-нибудь объяснить ваше отсутствие, босс? — тут же отозвалась Пятница.

— Скажи, что волшебник утащил меня в страну Оз, — ответил Старк и взялся за его руку.

**Author's Note:**

> * — Пожалуйста, синьор! (ит.)  
> — Извините… Проблема?  
> — …Да, пять долларов.  
> — Страчателла, да, да! Превосходно! Божественно!  
> — Два, пожалуйста.


End file.
